We Hate Paperwork!
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: This is every boss's nightmare. Their arch nemesis. the bane of their existence and it's not even a living thing! No, it's made of white paper with black scribbling. PAPERWORKS! This contains different bosses encounters and reactions as they are signing those abominations.(this would contain a lot of Tsuna)
1. Chapter 1

**Demand for Proxy Signers… or maybe sweets?**

Nineteen year old Tsuna was glaring as he signed his 927th paperwork that day. He swore that these white abomination were like rabid hormonal rabbits who kept on multiplying! And so quietly (more like mechanically) he continued signing. If only he could burn these… to bad that Reborn is here. Tsuna was then contented to continue his work under Reborn's watchful eyes.

Wait… watchful eyes? No, Tsuna he has anxious eyes.

Reborn for his part, if he was not the world's number one hitman, he would be shivering at the killer intent his former pupil had barely supressed. And yes, he admits that Tsuna was scary. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, to prevent the brunette from escaping… again. The hitman could find no fault with the younger male's decision. Those stacks of papers are even larger than Nono's… and Reborn knew how much the former boss himself tries to avoid his work.

1207 paperworks later…

"I give up," Tsuna groaned as he put his hands in the air in defeat "Reborn, how in Primo's name do these eyesores multiply so fast? I'm not even done with the half!"

The said hitman lowered his fedora, looking amused on the outside. The truth is, Reborn was getting wary. Tsuna's eyes glowed into menacing orange and he wasn't even in HDW mode.

"I demand to have proxy signers!"

Reborn blinked "How did you know about that?"

This time, it was Tsuna who was blinking.

"T.V." he answered "Presidents have them but why can't I?"

"You are a mafia boss" Reborn responded as if it is the most obvious thing. Considering that the hitman was often right, maybe it is.

"WHY?!" Tsuna for the nth time, was on the verge of burning his paperwork but Reborn beat him to it.

"Dame-Tsuna, a mafia boss has to know his Famiglia's burdens and lift the weight with pride-"

"I don't want that weight at all!" Tsuna whined, interrupting Reborn but the hitman continued as if he was not disrupted.

"And it is better to be safe that sorry. Not to mention, you oftentimes have to use your flames. Your flames, may I remind you Dame-boss, are of high purity. It cannot be easily replicated."

After a small silence. Tsuna's aura brightened by a mere fraction.

"Then can I at least have some sweets?"

"No" Reborn had the urge to facepalm. Since when did his dame-student get this random? From proxy signers now sweets?

Looking up, he saw the brunette pouting (rather in a cutesy manner).

_Ignore it Reborn._

Wide caramel eyes were close to tears,

_Must ignore it Reborn._

Flowering background.

_Those aren't cute, Reborn_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Must**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Resist**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Damn**_

"Fine, just a slice." Reborn almost whispered. Tsuna was too happy to notice or care though.

"Yaaay!"

The hitman hoped it was for the best. A hyper Tsuna (not the HDW one but a _hyper-Tsuna-caused-by-sweets_ one) is sometimes scarier than a Tsuna complaining about paperworks. Fuuta had once ranked that hyper-Tsuna was the 5th scariest Vongola. And guess who made it first?

No, not Reborn, Hibari or Mukuro or Xanxus. Reborn placed second. Hibari and Mukuro combined ended up as the third. Xanxus placed fourth.

No, the one who got first was a pissed off Vongola Decimo.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Don't kill me! Sorry for being inactive for a long time. Anyways, I hope you like this. All bosses hate paperworks... right? Suggestions are highly appreciated. And I'm having an author's block for Tsuna's Charms. Please leave some suggestions so that my inactive brain would finally function. It's full of numbers already.I really hate Math!

Oh yeah, is Reborn a bit OOC? He's an adult one. Please just imagine that the arcobaleno changed back to adults. i would love that ending!


	2. Chapter 2

**File for Insanity**

Byakuran Gesso pouted when he entered his majestic and elegant office. Was it just him or did those paperworks doubled? Well considering the eccentricity of his family, they should might have destroyed a town or two. Or maybe those were bills on his marshmallow goodies? With no choice he continues to work (His guardians threatened to remove a portion of their budget which happened to be reserved in buying huge stacks of marshmallows if he dares to skip again). They said that if he finished, they would treat him with a surprise. It would most definitely be marshmallows~ Oh he can't wait~

"Byakuran-sama," Kikyo called and Byakuran looked up, expecting a treat. When he did, he grew paler. He was mostly done on the half and the green haired man brought more?

The Gesso boss twitched his brows. Unable to take it anymore, he wailed.

"That's it! I'm filing an insanity leave! I'll go to a mental asylum with my marshmallows and escape those rabid bunnies!"

"Boo, Byakuran" Bluebell frowned. She and her fellow guardians went to their Boss's office when they heard his complaints… again.

"Byakuran-sama," Zakuro began though there was a hint of amusement laced in his voice "You told that to us many times"

"100th times… this week alone" Torikabuto and Daisy added

"This time I'm serious" Byakuran said gravely "I'll go to a mental asylum with my beloved. (marshmallows)"

The Gesso guardians sighed at their Boss's childishness.

"Byakuran-sama, please do finish your paperworks," Kikyo pleaded as he put the paperworks he brought on the table followed by the other guardians who brought with them other stacks of paperworks for their Boss.

Byakuran pouted "Can I just leave them?"

"No" they chorused

"Byakuran-sama, as for filing your…"

"Insaity leave," Daisy supplied at a twitching Kikyo

"Yes, that. You were already insane when you have led the Gesso Famiglia. If you became sane… it might be a problem."

"And Byakuran-sama would only scar the wardens," Daisy muttered

"Not to mention cause the patients to become more insane," Zakuro nonchalantly said

"And cause more paperworks," Bluebell added with an impish grin

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Touche," Byakuran acknowledged "Then can I have some marshmallows?"

"No."

Byakuran pouted but nonetheless continued working on his paperworks.

Oh well, filing for insanity leave was a fail when you are already one from the start.

_I wonder if Uni-chan and Tsu-chan are doing fine on theirs _

Far from the Gesso stronghold, a brunette young man and a girl wearing a large white hat sneezed as they worked on their respective paperworks. This caused an alarm on a silverhead and a blonde who, in their own ways, tried to get a doctor since Juudaime/princess had a cold.

* * *

**Tenshi: **Hoho~ I believe that Tsuna is ot the only one suffering form paperworks~ Get a taste of your medicine Byakuran (maybe Bya-chan?)** . **Bagyong Pablo (Tropical Storm Pablo) really gave us strong winds! It was sooo cold! Our place was in red alert since it's I storm signal number 3. Did I mention I'm feeling cold? Today we're on storm signal no. 2.

Anyways reviews are appreciated and I might not be able to update for a while. Our editor-in-chief is still collecting articles and we are have a busy and tight schedule. Ciao~ ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Simply Take a French Leave and Look for Kindered Spirits(or those with worse troubles)**

"Good morning, princess"

Uni graciously smiled at each member as they greeted her cheerfully. She really loves her famiglia. They are not as destructive and/or unconventional as Tsuna-san's and Byakuran-san's respective families, but even if they do, she would love them regardless. A tiny voice in her mind told her to count her blessings though.

As she opened her office, her smile went wider and closed it again. The former Sky Arcobaleno went away from her office and went back to her room to change. Taking precaution not to ignite suspicion from her famiglia and Gamma, she greeted them normally and warmly like usual. Some questioned where she was going ad she told a tiny white lie to each. She was going to her room to recover something she forgot and maybe head to the kitchen to get tea while at it.

Of course, they believed their _principessa_ with every fiber of their being. They might be mafiaso but they have a very weak spot for their boss.

When Uni arrived in her room, she quickly changed from her Giglio Nero boss's outfit into a simple yellow dress. She even wore a brown wig, of course given by Byakuran as a gift as he gave a knowing wink. After convincing herself that she looks ordinary, she finally went out of the stronghold.

Now, no matter how cute Uni is, she is still a Mafia boss. As a Mafia Boss, she can defend herself quite well.

But no matter how skillful she is, Uni is still no match for her arch nemesis. Yes, no matter how kind Uni is, she is still human- even if she is from a different species of sort. As a human, she is still capable of hate and loathing.

She might met up with Byakuran who complained to her via phone on how his guardians were "hounding him to perform his duties well and threaten him by banning his marshmallows".

-Or even better… maybe she will just visit Tsuna's place. Going to Vongola Decimo's office after all makes her feel lucky on her _small stacks of paperworks_.

* * *

**Tenshi: **Hi~ We finally finished our Foundation Day celebration and next week, we will have our periodical exams. So not cool! Anyways, I hope you like this Uni. _**French Leave **_is an idiomatic expression which means leaving without permission which is what Uni basically did.

The kind Giglio Nero boss, like all bosses, also likes paperworks just as how much I like my homeworks and projects_*uses sarcasm*._

Haha, poor Tsuna, he still has the biggest amount of paperworks.

Thanks for every reviews,suggestions , alerts and favs.

Ciao~ ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Rid of It Lest You Lose Your Minds…**

When Bermuda had gathered enough followers, he became the Vendice Boss. Naturally as their head, he was one of the most feared in the Underworld. His word is law… at least in the underworld.

After the Decimo defeated them, the men in cloaks had been providing the Flames of the Night to balance the world.

Bermuda can't really complain. His first fifty years as a boss was a pain in the neck. It was hell of pure torture!

Neverthless those accursed papers really tested his patience which was saying something as he waited a lot of years to fulfill his revenge.

He did something not really surprising one day.

"_**Gyahahahaha! How dare these imbeciles exist!"**_

The Vendice members had throughly dismissed the memory in which Bermuda was dancing around a bonfire made suspiciously of-

"_**Diiie paperworks! Burn! Die and burn! "**_

That confirmed their suspicions alright. Their leader had burned the paperworks and made a bonfire out of it. Their Mr. Sunshine of a leader was really looking mad as he danced like that.

Believe me, you don't want to know.- that was stated by Small Gia.

Per Jagger's reasonable suggestion, the Vendice decided to NOT ever have paperworks.(when various bosses heard this they became green I envy) Why should they when they are basically the undead?

No, even if there are a lot of transactions and exchanges from many influential figures I the Mafia. They have trained theirselves to memorize various things.

Every transactions by heart and memory.

And yes, they still remember those from hundreds of years ago.

Creepy, right?- by Alejandro

Now, if you see them fleeing. They, especially Bermuda, know that a Boss with paperwork-fatigue cannot be triffled with.

So when Uni, Tsuna, Byakuran and Enma came to… visit them with wide grins. You cannot blame them if they decided to flee. The great hitman himself tries to avoid them in that mode of theirs.

They are not cowards. They just have a sense of self-preservation.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Drastic Increase of Paperworks may lead to shut down**

* * *

Enma Kozato is one of the people of the Underworld who can be still considered sane. As the wielder of the legendary Flames of the Earth, he is level-headed and much more insightful than his past self. This Enma accepts his burdens with pride… well most of them anyway.

One fine morning, the Shimon boss woke up in a good mood. He ate breakfast, consisting of potato salad, campagne and petit fours,with his family. It seemed Raoji chose those to eat but Enma had to wonder why those much carbohydrates… oh well. He took a sipped of his cappuccino. Unlike his best friend, he was not that fond of the bitter drink called espresso. Enma never know why his sweet-toothed friend was fond of it but maybe it was Reborn's influence?

For some reason, his family had been quiet all this time. His family might not be as… boisterous as Tsuna's but they can still be… animated. They won't meet his eyes… even Adel.

"Well then, I have to start working on my paperworks."

At this, they cringed. Enma began to be suspicious. He might not have the same hyper intuition as Tsuna but his years as Shimon boss had enhanced his senses.

"_What happened?_" he inquired with an unplanned edge in his voice.

His family shook their heads simultaneously but found no voice to answer. Enma was about to repeat his question when the door went open in a bang. There stood a hyper Tsuna(not the HDW one) carrying a bag of manjuu. The brunette looked too happy which was a surprise. It was after all early in the morning and when the Vongola Boss visit at this type of hour, it was usually to complain about his paperworks. (Occasionally Byakuran, Uni and Dino would tag along the brunette.)

"Enma, you have to come with me to your office~"

"W-what?"

Enma was shock. Tsuna hated seeing paperworks be it be his own stocks of paperworks or others pile.

"I went there to see if you were there but you were not," the brunette continued his moologue. The Shimon famiglia felt disturbed at the evil glint in his eyes"But what I saw was a pile of paperworks equalling the half of mine three days ago!"

Enma paled at that.

"Gyahahahahaha! Why? God, why must Vongola be consisting of crazy destructive people? They do not understand the horror of those abominations!"

Abominations a.k.a. paperworks, a boss's bane of existance.

Adelheid blinked. It was common for them to hear the Vongola Decimo's complaints but this was rather foreboding… not to mention scary.

"Wait… the same amount as yours?" The busty woman heard that Sawada Tsunayoshi has the most amount of paperworks to deal with

"B-ut Enma's tripled in mumbers. Just how much paperwork do you have?!"

The red headed young man blanched more when he heard that his own stock tripled. It was too much that his own where now equalling the half of Tsuna's but now... heck he saw the amount of paperwork Tsuna had to deal with and it was too monstrous. Why do you think kind considerate Uni and playful Byakuran happily sign with contempt their own paperworks after a visit to the brunette's office?

"You see Adelheid," Tsuna began snapping Enma out of his stupor "There is a separate room in my office in which they stored my other paperworks and bills. I'm so glad that they finally were cut into half a while ago!"

"Tsuna-kun… but it could only mean…" Enma trailed off as he saw a maniacal grin on his best friend's face. There was a reason Tsuna was not considered that sane anymore… all because of paperworks.

"Yes, I had been signing those abominations for two days straight without leaving my office and I had cut them into half. I went here to celebrate but I have more reason to do so now that your paperworks are equal to mine!"

It was even worse for the red head that he fainted not to notice the panicking of his famiglia or Tsuna's _"You're the bestest friend ever"_

So when Enma regained conciousness, it was no longer a surprise to see a disturbing smile gracing on his lips. Oh well, the sane people of the Mafia had to lose another one.

* * *

Haha, I had fun writing this. Do you like it? Oh well, for those who visited my profile, you might see some announcements there so please do understand especially the readers of Tsuna's Charms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who knew that **_**horses **_**have issues?**

* * *

Dino, Boss the Chiavarone Famiglia, would probably be considered one of the sort-of sanest now (ever since Emma somehow joined the dark side). Of course the redhead is still sane when you tell him Tsuna's paperworks are still more than his. Tsuna is also sane when you do not show him any paperworks at all.

As for Dino, he got lucky that Romario handles majority of his paperworks. He just have to sign. Before, Reborn trained him to check the contents himself but much to the great hitman's disappointment, Dino's uncanny clumsiness somehow ended up the papers destroyed(creating more paperworks in the process).

Anyways, his amount of paperworks were usually just a little more than the half of Tsuna's... wait who was he kidding? That amount was monstrous enough already! Why do you think Emma's sanity left him?

"Boss," Romario gulped as he saw whatever sanity holding his Boss was starting to thin. He does not want more incidents to happen again when the blonde snapped and joined Tsuna, Uni and Byakuran to a "paperwork free" extravaganza or a search for more allies for the "Anti-paperwork Group".

"Boss, we need to find you a psychiatrist"

**...**

The doctor blinked when he saw the young man who looked really well-balanced, albeit from what he can see is clumsy and cheerful. Neverthless it made him curious on what goes inside the blonde's head for his guardian(Romario) to send him to a psychiatrist like him who handles the dangerous minds.

"So... Signore Chiavarone,"

"Call me Dino please." Cue warm smile

"Okay, Dino then. " the doctor smiled back "Were there... any lapses in your memory?"

"Well... no. In my line of business, you must have a great memory."

So he wasn't committing any crimes then... at least unaware. Still the young man does not struck him as the criminal part.

"Do you have problems perhaps?"

The blonde's eyes darkened for a small instant that he knew he reached bulls eye.

"Love life?"

Dino laughed "My relationships with women are healthy but my focus is more on my Family."

The doctor somehow felt something astray when he said family but probed more..

"Could your worries for your family have to do with this?"

Instantly, Dino's looks darkened more and with an edge in his voice spoke "Well you see..."

**...**

Romario sighed in relief as he saw his boss walked out of the room in a cheerful manner. He felt pity for the poor 90th psychiatrist they had gone for Dino to talk to. Romario mentally noted to add financial assistance to the doctor's rehabilitation.

"It was refreshing, Romario!" Dino exclaimed "I should have really tell my lil' bro to find a psychiatrist."

The man only forced a smile, not willing to tell him that the Vongola given up hope to find a good psychiatrist for the Decimo who for some reason only gets more insane when paperworks were added just because he(Tsuna) made them(the psychiatrists) lose their mentality.

* * *

**Tenshi: **I feel bad for Tsuna, but that is to be expected as he heads the largest, strongest and most insane mafia famiglia in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's exchange our roles for a while!**

* * *

Xanxus hated the Sawada thrash. That brat stole his place as a Decimo! He was then annoyed when said thrash waltz into the Varia HQ alone but he was also wary at the same time. Who wouldn't when fifty Varia underlings were cowering at the Decimo. Even Xanxus has to admit that Sawada was emitting a very disturbing aura.

"Ah, there you are Xan-nii~"

Ignoring the honorifics, Xanxus calmly(yes he can be calm) asked why in the world was Tsuna doing here. Please take note that this was only a paraphrased version.

"I came here for a proposition~" the brunette quickly dragged him to his office where Squalo was doing his(Xanxus's) job of doing paperworks.

"Vooooi!" Squalo screeched in surprise but whatever he was to say was cut short when he saw the creepy gleam on the Decimo's eyes. Why was he even here in the first place?

"Xanxus, you wanted to be Decimo, right?" his tone was filled with mischief, not of malice. It certainly reminded the other two of Byakuran but with a hint of Reborn's sadism. "Then why don't we trade responsibilities for three days. I'll train your family as you get to know the hor- responsibilities of being Vongola's leader."

Squalo was not deaf so he was certain that Tsuna said something before' responsibilities'. Xanxus however was hooked.

"You're not afraid for me to take over, thrash."

Tsuna flashed a very innocent smile.. too innocent actually."None at all. You are not that low to take advantage of that priviledge". His tone seemed to be sarcastic but who would notice?

Xanxus accepted that right away.

In which he also regretted the moment the Storm guardian lead him to the Decimo's office filled with mountains of paperworks.

"Juudaime ordered us to let you experience his responsibilities" the silver head deadpanned when Xanxus tried to burn the paperworks but failed "And you are acting Decimo. Paperworks are part of Juudaime's workload."

"Haha, they drove Tsuna mad so we let him have his way for awhile" Yamamoto brat forced a laugh.

It was hell for Xanxus to say at least. This made him thankful he was not made Decimo. It was much to his inner joy to go back to the Varia HQ, only to find it quiet… which was odd.

Actually, it was more peculiar to see his subordinates looking tearful and ecstatic at his arrival.

"_Boss! Finally you're back!"_

"_He's a monster, boss! The devil incarnate-"_

"_Worse than signore Reborn!"_

And those comments were directly indicated at the frail looking man with innocent caramel orbs.

"Xanxus, welcome back," the brunette greeted warmly and Xanxus's critical eyes saw his top subordinates cowering, not because of him but at Sawada.

"How was your time as Decimo?" there- that evil glint was back on his eyes.

"It was shit."

The brat… no , Vongola Decimo chuckled with mirth. "I suppose it had been. But Xanxus, it was _my_ responsibility for years and certainly a _longer_ time with Nono's case but it seemed I have _more _in mine, yes."

He was not that friendly somehow. It amazed Xanxus on how much the Decimo(he decided to be respectful now) changed, taking note on the younger man's bipolarity.

"What happened when you were the temporary Varia boss, Decimo?"

The others sans Tsuna widened their eyes when he was using a respectful tone at the brunette… but then again they shouldn't be surprised.

"It was actually fun, Xanxus."

_Fun in torturing us? _The Varia members looked incredulously.

"I hope you would appreciate your family, Xanxus. They were pleasurable to break er- _play_ with."

_He's a demon!_

"Why did you do this?" Xansus asked but somehow regretted it when he saw that spin-chilling gleam again.

"_Why_ am I doing this, you ask?" Tsuna tilted his head in a cutesy manner similar to Reborn's "Well you see, I decided to let you _taste_ my work."

Xanxus translated that as: 'I decided to let you taste my hell'

"Besides, it is a great opportunity for me to get to know the Varia _better_. You are after all causing me a lot of paperworks and I already had much with my guardians and allies blah blah blah" Tsuna spoke, still maintaining his sweet as honey voice. With each word, it became much more sweeter , it was became sickening. With no doubt, this was on purpose since his warm mannerism did not match the coldness in his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me _teaching_ them proper manners. I really just don't want my workload to increase again just because a certain person was not holding restraints on them." Tsuna smiled at Xanxus and the older man knew he was being reprimanded. "_Anyone_ who dares perform outlandish things which would result in more paperworks and bills for me would be subjected to _my discipline_."

Everyone gulped.

"Oh yeah, Xanxus… if you want another switch, tell me."

The answer Tsuna got was a bullet that almost shot him at the side of his head.

"I guess that means a no." Tsuna sighed sorrowfully.

"Who the fuck would after seeing all that,scum…. No Vongola Decimo."

"Point taken." Tsuna shrugged "A shame and here I was thinking that I can have a proxy or at least a scapegoat. Anyways, I'll be going now."

Because of this incident, the Varia had became respectful and fearful of the Vongola Decimo. Any paperworks they caused, they would happily do it just to avoid being disciplined by Decimo. This feat had caused Tsuna's reputation to soar. Much to the brunette's disappointment, it did not decrease his paperwork. As for Xanxus, he finally decided to do half of the paperworks he had. He don't want Decimo raging on him now.

**Tenshi: **I for one could not see Xanxus doing paperwork so this would really cause anger or annoyance(and envy envy) at Tsuna….right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Have Reasons to Evade those Accursed Paperworks...**

Iemitsu Sawada was the cool as a cucumber CEDEF leader. The famous young lion of Vongola and a descendant of Vongola Primo. Add to his list of tags, he was also known to be the great and benevolent Vongola Decimo's father.

A lot would ask if he was a bit pressured to have a son who has a more superior rank than he. Many would whispher that the Sawadas are having their own dynasty as two of the most prominent positions in the Mafia are occupied by the father-son duo.

Iemitsu would only laugh at that and say "It is a father's pride for his son to exceed him."

Yes, Iemitsu is a calm person(oftentimes). But let's just say as CEDEF are mostly gathering Intelligence, they have a lot of paperworks. Naturally, the boss has the most amount.

During the first three years of being the head, Iemitsu did tried his best but he just snapped.

"You don't understand, these are multiplying like hormonal rabbits!" a younger Iemitsu had wailed at Lal who only whacked the blonde's head and yelled to finish his work or else-

As the latter years, Iemitsu became adept at escaping and creating... creative reasons. And for the sake of your safety lest you induce Lal's wrath, we should not mention those.

Currently, there are three favorite reasons Iemitsu uses.

**No. 1 Going home to Japan for Nana and her delicious cooking(and a chance of teasing his tuna-fish if he's there)**

"Nana, I'm home~" Iemitsu called as Nana squealed in joy. A pink lovey-dovey aura surrounds them leaving the kids and Reborn almost gagging.

Nana then proceeded to serve him his lunch.

"Delicious as ever, Nana!"

"Thank you, dear~"

"Ah, but you look cuter and more beautiful every time I visit you~"

"You're so sweet!"

As the couple continued with their flirting, two individuals were having a conversation of their own as the kids tried to focus on watching television show instead Nana and Iemitsu acting like teenaged lovers.

"Reborn, why in the world is that idiot here?" fifteen year old Tsuna asked with a twitch.

The hitman lowered his fedora and growled darkly"Because he's an idiot."

"Tuna-fish! You've grown~ Papa misses you!" Iemitsu went to hug the brunette who in turn punched him

"DO YOUR PAPERWORKS!" Tsuna shouted at the semi-unconcious CEDEF head as Reborn dialed Lal to pick up the blonde.

**No. 2 I have to check up on my adorable son!**

As Tsunayoshi is Vongola Decimo, he cannot leave the Vongola grounds and go to Japan whenever he wants. So here he was trying to ignore that infuriating grin on his father's face.

"So what are you doing here, Dad?" nineteen year old Tsuna finally asked since he really cannot concentrate with Iemitsu observing him.

"Can't I just have a chat with my own cute adorable son?"

"Stop bothering me and finish your paperwork." Tsuna said in a perfect Fran-monotone voice, ignoring the 'cute' and 'adorable' description his father just said.

"But!"

"Lal's here to fetch you." Tsuna informed as he went back to his own paperwork(Chrome said she'll be baking some cookies so he was a bit fired up to finish his work or else Mukuro would just eat them all.)

"Dad, Reborn called me and he said that Lal was muttering about killing a blonde leader of theirs."

"..."

**No. 3 Nono called me!**

Timoteo could only sigh as Iemitsu appeared in his vacation home.

"Iemitsu, I suppose you have a lot of paperwork to do."

The blonde only grinned "Yup and I came here for a break. I could go to Tsuna but he's having his fit."

That Timoteo could understand. Who would want to risk Tsunayoshi's rage when the brunette snapped from his paperworks. _God save those who try to._

"But we could emphatize his rage, we did after all experienced the same."

Iemitsu could only laugh at that "But Tuna-fish has it worse!"

_No wonder he snapped easily, _Timoteo mused then stopped when he saw three CEDEF members bowing at them politely.

"We apologize for the intrusion, Nono but we art here to retrieve Master." Basil informed

"I told you that Nono called me," Iemitsu answered, resulting Timoteo raise his brows because he never did call for the blonde. He had simply waltz in.

"Please don't lie." Oregano spoke and adjusted her sunglasses

"It's for your safety," Tumeric added "Lal's out for your blood."

Before Iemitsu or Timoteo could ask for clarification, a bullet grazed the blonde CEDEF leader's check. All they could do is face a blue haired woman with a rifle on her hands. She was immiting a dark aura as she glared at Iemitsu with pure annoyance.

"I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU, BASTARD OF A LEADER!"

* * *

**Tenshi: **yeah, it's a bit hard to do Iemitsu but... oh well whatever~


	9. Chapter 9

**The Anti-paperwork Website!**

* * *

Naito Longchamp, would probably be the luckiest mafia don when it came to paperworks, with the small exemption of Bermuda (though the Vedice Boss has a hell of a problem in keeping the information inside his head to be exactly the same as before). The average amount of paperwork Naito receives is only 19… no not 19 pieces, 19 piles. So when he received an invitation from his email, he got curious. Then again, who wouldn't?

_Hi Mafia Boss!_

_Paperworks are nasty, aren't they? Of course I know! I wake up everyday and had to face the office with there terrible creatures. They should just die! Therefore, I came up with this site for us to lash out our problems. Hey, we need one to remain sane… if you are one to begin with (like some bosses I know). Now, just click the link and create your account: you ,ay use an allias of course! I'll be off to eat my dessert. Ciao!_

Longchamp was curios indeed. And when he arrived at the site… well, he was greeted by… well unique names.

**King of Sweets:** Why hello~ I'm you're creator!

**DreamSeer: **This is so great! You are really a good friend if you made this for us to lash our vexation. A truly marvelous friend!

**King of Sweets:** I'm impressed you knew who I am and how you managed to release your dark aura over the screen, princepessa.

**I-Curse-This-Blood:** Agh! Marshmallow and Princess, you are really lucky you have only little amounts on your work.

**King of Sweets: **We are, Usagi~

**I-Curse-This-Blood:** Don' . .That.

**DreamSeer:** Don't tease him; he is still in a bad mood, _King of Sweets_. _I-Curse-This-Blood_, you can just call our usernames instead of making up names to call us… though why that name?

**I-Curse-This-Blood: **Without this bloodline, I wouldn't be signing those paperworks!

**DreamSeer:**…

**King of Sweets: ***sweatdrop*****

**Save the Trees:** You're getting scary, _I-Curse-This-Blood_.

**I-Am-Retired-Already: **I can agree with the Decimo.

**Nana&Tuna: **Yeah, paperworks were not part of my job dream when I agreed taking my office.

**Enjo:** Say lil' bro, you should have gone to a pshychiatrist.

**I-Curse-This-Blood: **I have to decline, Dino-san

**I-Curse-This-Blood: **Wait, maybe we should just change back our names. Byakuran, you only invited a few after all.

**King of Sweets:** Haha, maybe you're right!

**King of Sweets **changed to **Byakuran**

**DreamSeer **changed to **Uni**

**I-Curse-This-Blood **changed to **Tsuna**

**Save the Trees **changed to **Enma**

**I-Am-Retired-Already **changed to **Timoteo**

**Nana&Tuna **changed to** Iemitsu**

**Enjo: **Say, how do you change your username here?

**Uni **It's in the profile settings, Dino-san.

**Tsuna: **The one with the human icon.

**Enjo **changed to **Dino**

**Dino: **Thanks! So back to the topic, you should get one Tsuna.

**Tsuna: **…

**Iemitsu: **He lost continents to call, Dino.

**Dino: **WTH?! Tsuna?

**Tsuna: ** They only end up doubling the amount of paperworks.

**Timoteo: **I agree with Decimo. A mafia doctor has trouble keeping up on us, how much more on a civilian psychologist?

**Bermuda: **It's just a waste. Not to mention more paperworks.

**Naito: **JUST HOW AWFUL ARE YOUR PAPERWORKS?

**Enma: **Tsuna ranked No. 1 Mafia Boss with the most paperworks to deal with according to Fuuta. His average paperworks daily are approximately 500 piles,each as tall as his desk, with a 93% chance of increasing and 7% chance of ever decreasing.

**Tsuna: **Why did you memorize that?

**Enma: **To keep myself sane and content as I sign my paperwork. Uni-chan told me that secret.

**Tsuna: **adkjgksnafaknfkzd

**Uni: **Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun but that time Emma-kun looked too… how do I say this, Byakuran-kun?

**Byakuran: **Insane? Crazy? Mad? Psychiatrically Disordered? Oh, how about all of the above?

**Xanxus: **Just do it, you scum of a Decimo!

**Tsuna: **Ah~Xan-xan… would you like to trade responsibilities again?

**Xanxus: **THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN SCUM!

**Tsuna: **A shame. Really a shame.

**Dino: **By the way, lil bro… I smelt something grilling on my way to the Vongola HQ… care to explain why I saw some pineapples there?

**Tsuna: **Oh, I was just having a snack with ah.. pineapples. You see, Mukuro created a… mess so I made a very interesting punishment for him.

**Emma: **Tsuna, Reborn's sadistic tendancies are rubbing to you.

**Tsuna: **It becomes a part of me and you have to admit it has its good use too!

**Iemitsu: **I'm scared for you, Tsuna.

**Timoteo: **It's fine to let lose, Tsunayoshi-kun. I have done it too… in the past when my guardians well… we're a bit iresponsible back then.

**Bermuda: **Or you could just burn your paperworks just like what I did years ago.

**Byakuran: **Too bad, they were made to be as flameproof as possible and Tsunayoshi-kun is a very responsible boss.

**Tsuna: **It is, well… would you like to hear how I punished Mukuro? Don't worry, it doesn't involve blood… much!

Naito Longchomp quickly signed off. He has no idea what happened but he knws if he stayed there long enough to hear how Vongola Decimo creatively punished his Mist guardian would not surely leave his mind as sane as he is now. And so Longchamp decided to sign his paperworks in content as they were surely not that bad as Tsunayoshi's.

It's really bad for Tsuna that he is only used as a motivator for them to work their ass off in doing their paperworks just because he is the No.1 Boss with the most amout of paperworks. Too bad, Tsuna.


End file.
